


Life with Lily

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Childhood, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Harry and Ginny thought parenting would be easier with only one child at home … but then the baby turned into a social butterfly.





	Life with Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 - A piece of your life as fanfiction
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017
> 
> For my beautiful social butterfly - being your mum is a great and exhausting adventure. Never quit being who you are. Love you!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36892640863/in/dateposted-public/)

Ginny woke up hugging the edge of the bed. So did Harry. A small starfish, named Lily Luna Potter, had taken over the middle of the bed and was trying to poke her toes up her mother’s nose. “Harry… Harry … wake up, Harry,” Ginny whispered as she tried to find some space on the bed. “You have to get her back in her bed, I really need to not have her toes in my nose.”

“MMMM, wha?” Harry struggled to untangle himself from his daughter’s arm and leg. “What is the point? She will only come back.”

“What time is it? Please tell me she doesn’t have anything today,” Ginny rolled towards the alarm clock on her bedside table. “7 am… I can sleep, can’t I?”

“What day is it?” Harry mumbled as he tried to wrangle the octopus in their bed. “If it is Saturday, we may be safe.”

“Saturday … the 14th … Please, dear Merlin, let it be activity free …” Ginny whispered as she looked at the calendar beside the bed. Then, she groaned.

“Ballet then a birthday party then swim lessons then the Burrow for dinner … “Ginny groaned.

“No, it is Saturday. She cannot have taken over Saturday. I don't have to work on Saturday,” Harry moaned as he rolled over. “I need to sleep. Our last case was draining.”

“Deadlines have been tight lately. I need the sleep too,” Ginny reached over Lily to touch Harry’s hair, “I’ll take ballet if you will meet me at the birthday party.”

“So you can come home and nap … while I get the sugar rush,” Harry played with a lock of Lily’s hair. “What time and where?”

“I'll apparate her to Flying Pies if you can meet us there at 11:30. Mum wants me at the Burrow by 3 to help are dinner,” Ginny sighed as she started to get out of the bed. “I guess I had better shower before Her Majesty arises.”

Ginny crawled out from under the covers, and Lily, and headed for the shower. She needed coffee and food, but she also needed to be clean and dressed before she got the little one out of bed. The smell of fresh brew and pancakes meet her as she left the bathroom. “Figured I would get your fuel ready. Besides, our smallest child has now taken over the ENTIRE bed.” Harry greeted her with a cup in his hand and a plate on the table. “I’ll get her up while you eat. Then, you can get her dressed and her hair fixed.”

“Great … take the easy job,” Ginny chuckled as Harry left the room. Lily was particular about her hair and clothes and that part of the morning scared her husband more than anything he faced with his work as an Auror. “Bun for ballet, braid for the rest of the day … is her bag packed with dance and play clothes …” Ginny muttered to herself as she walked towards Lily’s room.

“But, Daddy, I don’t want to wear the pink leo today. Poppy said she was wearing her black one and we ALWAYS match …” Ginny giggled as she peeked around her daughter’s door. Lily was standing on her bed waiving her “fairy wand” at her daddy and Harry was holding out two leotards.

“Princess Lily, your teacher has pink on the calendar for the leo today and Mummy has to get you to class by 9,” Harry was trying to convince his daughter to wear the leotard in question. “You can match Poppy next time.”

“Beauty shop time, Miss Lily,” Ginny declared as she entered Lily’s room. “Bun for dance, braids for the rest of the day … and the pink leo that Daddy is holding because Miss Mia said so, no more fussing. I have your outfit for the party and swim lesson in your bag already.”

“Good luck, love,” Harry dropped a kiss on Ginny’s cheek as he left the room, “I’m going back to bed. I’ll meet you at Flying Pies at 11:30.”

“Quick, Quick, little miss. We need to Floo in twenty minutes and your hair …” Ginny got out her wand and began trying to tame the collection of curls on her daughter’s head. “I need to talk to Mione about how she tamed her’s. Lily, stand still.”

Fifteen minutes, two meltdowns and one broken hair elastic later, Ginny and Lily were in the Floo and headed for dance. “Mummy, can I go to Nannie’s after swim. She has a new owl and she said I could come play with it,”

“Lily Luna Potter, what have I told you about last minute additions to your social calendar. Daddy and Mummy can only be so many places at one time,” Ginny answered her fidgety daughter, trying to get Ballet slipper on moving feet. “I am not getting a time turner to keep up with your schedule.”

“But, Mummy, please … she asked me to come over,” Lily batted her eyes at Ginny “I promise to be good.”

“Not today, princess,” Ginny answered as she shewed Lily to the dance floor. “We have to be at your Nan’s for dinner by 5:30 and swim always runs late.”

Ginny sat heavily in a chair in the waiting room. Teddy, James, and Albus had never been this busy or picky. Leave to the last child home to run her ragged. 

Two hours later, GInny was arguing with her 8 year old about what she wanted to wear to the birthday party. “Mummy, I don't want to wear the sparkle skirt. Sparkles are yesterday’s fashion,: Lily protested. “Can’t you just magic the sparkles away.”

“This is what you picked out last night and this is what you are wearing,” Ginny turned her daughter around and began to brush and braid her hair. “You can fuss over what you have and miss the party or you can get dressed and be on time. What’s your choice?”

“Sparkle skirt and two braids,” Lily huffed as she stepped into her skirt, “I guess I can survive one day not in fashion,”

“Lily, Daddy will be here soon. Do not give him a hard time when he takes you to swimming lessons after the party,” Ginny sat at a table full of parents. “I am going to Nan’s early to help her start dinner. All your Uncles are coming tonight.”

Lily turned back to her mother. “Is Uncle Charlie bring a dragon. Teddy said he plays with dragons all time.”

“NO … Uncle Charlie is on vacation and Nan likes to keep dragon fire away from her house.” Ginny quickly answered Lily’s question. “Go play with your friends.”

“Ready to tap out?” Harry rubbed Ginny's shoulders as he bent to kiss her cheek. “Is our princess looking for dragons to slay?”

“No, just dragons to play with,” Ginny sagged as Harry continued to rub her shoulders. “ I am going to escape while she is not looking. Her swimsuit is in her dance bag. I’ll see you at Mum’s around 5:30.”

“Enjoy your nap, dear. Your office called right before I left,” Harry said as he sat beside Ginny. “Said something about rewrites and edits that need to be done before Monday morning.”

“It is Saturday and it can wait. I’ll check in AFTER my nap,” GInny kissed Harry on the cheek and took out her wand. Apparating home, GInny collapsed on the couch for the next 2 hours.

“Daddy, I need you,” Lily called from the changing room at the pool. “My suit is all tangled and I can;t get my arm out.”

“Coming, Lily,” Harry replied as he ducked behind the curtain of Lily’s changing room. “How Mummy get you in this without it turning into gilleyweed is beyond me. All done, go swim.”

Harry walked to the benches set up along the side of the pool. He was still tired and jealous of the energy his daughter was displaying as she splashed in the pool. The boys had never seemed to wear him out as much as Lily.

:Daddy, I don't want to wear my sparkle skirt,” Lily protested as her father tried to get her changed and ready fr dinner at his in-laws. “I wore it to the party this afternoon and it is all wrinkled.”

“Little miss, this is all that Mummy packed,” Harry struggle to get his daughter to step into the skirt. “SHe can spell out the wrinkles when we get to Nan’s and no one will know.”

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Lily arrived at the Burrow to hugs from family and delicious smells. Harry collapsed on the couch next to Ron and took a deep breath. “You look knackered, mate,” Ron laughed as he looked over at his brother-in-law.” I thought you said it would get easier when she was the only one at home.”

“I was sadly mistaken,” Harry chuckled. “I forgot that Lily has more social contacts than I do… and she uses them all every day.”

DInner was a happy time. Harry and Ginny got to catch up with her brothers’ and their families while Lily got to play with her cousins. Molly and Arthur settled into the couch and watched their brood act like they had never been apart. “Life is good,” Arthur hugged Molly tight and grinned.

“Daddy, Hugo is a meanie head and I can’t wait to hex him,” Lily came running into the living room, “He said I can’t do magic because I am a girl.”

“Well, I guess you will just have to prove him wrong in a few years,” Harry let Lily snuggle into his chest. “Your Aunt Mione is one of the best witches I know.”

Lily snuggled against her father’s chest. “Daddy can I stay here? I don't want to play anymore.”

“Sure, little miss. I miss your hugs,” Harry kissed his daughter on her head as her breathing deepened. “And I won’t get to hold you forever.”

“Ready to Floo home, love,” Ginny asked Harry as she shook his shoulder. “I think both of you are worn out.”

“I can’t feel my arm,” Harry answered sleepily. “How long have I been asleep.”

“Not long. Let’s get out princess home,” Ginny took Lily from Harry’s lap so he could get ready. “I think we could all use a good night’s sleep.”

Harry and Ginny stood in Lily’s doorway and watched her sleep. “I wonder how long it will last?” Ginny looked up at Harry.

“As long as it takes us to get comfortable,” Harry whispered against Ginny’s lips “Life with Lily will never be without adventures.”


End file.
